


Crimson of The Royals (Ruby rose x Male reader)

by Flora_angelica



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Minor Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Oblivious Jaune Arc, Ozpin (RWBY) Lives, Protective Ruby, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, Tsundere Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_angelica/pseuds/Flora_angelica
Summary: Your name is Y/n L/n you and your friends need to survive to the world of remnant you been teleport to with all of you become Signal Academy top students will you and your friends find your way back home or you will all stay in the world of remnant
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Reader, Weiss Schnee/Original Character(s)





	1. Team Royals Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Flora_yuki and I hope you all in joy this story and this story will be put on wattpad as well and weiss will have a lover and it's one of Of I created
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes)

Name: Y/n l/n  
Nickname: C/n  
Age:15  
Personality:Kind,Tsundere,Fatherlike,Sadistic,Quiet,Cold  
Likes:Books,Cake,Baking,Team Rwby,Team Jnpr,Group misson,Weapons  
Hates:Team CRLD,White Fang,Solo mission,Roman torchwick,Someone who hurt his friends  
Weapon name:Crimson ark and Crimson dual pistol  
Semblance:Roses of maiden,Burning soul,Rain of fire and Shadow light 

Roses of maiden  
It a semblance that can cause more damage and it can also be used a defense,healing,tracking and communication

Burning soul  
this semblance can burn around it area went it's activate and can cus more damage then the Roses of maiden

Rain of Fire  
this semblance original from haru but he teach y/n how to use this semblance

Shadow crystal  
this this is a special semblance that he does not use it until it need to be used

Name:Diana obelia  
Nickname:Luna  
Age:15  
Personality:Motherlike,Kind,Caring,Overprotective,Energetic  
Likes:Sweets,Baking,Books,Group mission,Team Rwby,Team Jnpr,Music,Prank  
Hates:Team CRDL,White fang,Playboys,Roman torchwick,Who hurts her friends and team  
Weapon name:Crystal light and Galaxylight fan Semblance:Flaming moonlight,Shock wave,Wind storm and Shadow puppet

Flaming moonlight  
this semblance helps her see in the night and it can also be fused with her arrow

Shock wave  
this semblance can knock of her enemy by playing the violin

Wind storm  
this semblance was teach by haru this is he's semblance

Shadow puppet  
does not use it only use it went it needs

Names:Fred afton and Fredrick afton  
Nicknames:Ren and Ric ( Ren is fred and fix is fredrick  
Age:15 (Fred is the oldest)  
Fred Personality:Tsundere,Quiet,Princelike,Caring,Sadistic,Overprotective  
Fredrick Personality:Quiet,Princelike,Kind,Why  
Fred likes:Books,Tea,Baking,Sweet,Team Rwby,Team Jnpr,Quiet place,Being with his twin  
hates:Roman torchwick,White fang,Team CRLD,Solo mission,Playgirl  
Fredrick likes:Books,Tea, Quiet place,Baking,Cake and cookies,Team Rwby,Team Jnpr,Being with his twin  
Fred and Fredrick weapon name:Scarlet rose and Butterfly flute  
Fred semblance:Water lock,Water spring,Music of light and Shadow knight

Water lock  
this semblance lock does aura and semblance

Water spring  
defense and healing it can also use as a aura

Music of light  
belongs to haru but haru teach him how to use it

Shadow knight  
does not use it only went it needs

Fredrick semblance:Nature unlock,Nature spring,Music of healing and Shadow mage

Nature unlock  
this semblance unlock as a key for water lock

Nature spring  
defense and healing also use as a aura

Music of healing  
Haru teach him how to use it

Shadow mage  
does not use it only went it needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't have pictures I still new to this and if you all want I will post this on wattpad I will put what they look like and they weapon and they also have a necklace before they were teleport to Remnant and I didn't know how to put picture o archive of our own and I new this this well bye


	2. Prologue

*Morning*

Y/n was walking to his school but stop his track wen he heard someone scream his name"y/n wait for us you look back only see your childhood friends running to you then they stop to catch they breath"hey guys nice run huh"said y/n while smirk while a boy name fred said"shut up c/n it just that your to fast walking it looks like your running and please will you wait for us"and the two people agree to him and "yeah and will you please wait for us"Diana and fredrick said and you respond"okay I won't it just that your all to slow"you said teasing them they respond"YOU JUST TO FATS IDIOT" you smile at your friends and said"okay okay let just go before we are late to our class"thus the four of them start walking to they school while talking to each other

*Time skip* (don't mind me)

Y/n thought"last subject good uh well tommorow is weekend I don't have anything to do I just stay at my house"while his teacher was talking about a war *bell rings* once the bell ring the teacher said"alright class we will continue this on Monday and also don't forget about you assignment well in joy you weekend goodbye class"all students said"goodbye Miss Nana"the teacher walk out of the class some student left while other talk to their friends y/n was fixing his things fred went to him and said"y/n let go we need to find diana and fredrick"y/n respond"okay let's go"they walk out of they classroom and went to the gate they see both of them already they diana saw them and said"come on guys let's go"all of them walk out of the gate of the school to go home while talking before they separate they saw diana fell they fred was about to call someone but he same sa fredrick and y/n said"why my head hu-"he fell aswell

He woke up but instead of he was in the forest he saw his friends and went to them and said"hey guys wake up"the twins and diana woke up and said"were are we why are we on the forest"y/n respond"I don't know but we better get out is this forest"the three stand up and they walk to find to get out of the forest but they heard a growling in the bushes it was a grimm they were backing away from it and before the grimm could attack them something from behind them a person jump in front of them and attack the grimm once the grimm is death the person look at them and said"what are you all doing here without any Weapons"diana was the one who responded"I sorry sir but you se-"he cut her of by saying"oh now I see you all are not from here we'll my name is haru len what all you name are"y/n introduce and his friends as well"follow me I lead you the way to my house"you all walk to his house and once inside you all told him how you all get here he also told you all that he was from your world with his friends but all of them decide to stay here and help all the people here and he will teach you all you to fight in this world and thus you all begin your training

*Morning*

Y/n woke up to see his team are all asleep and thought"it been a month since we last see father I wonder how he is well I better practice"you went to get ready once your done you but to the door but you flinch went you hear a voice"good morning leader"you look behind you and you see fred drinking a tea and reading a book you respond"good morning fred you early today"he close the book and said"if it alright to join you" you said"you sure okay with fredrick may cry you know he hate to be separate" "I sure he will be just fine I left a note"you smile and said"well let go"you both went to the door to start practicing

Fredrick P.o.v

"*Yawn* it morning already"I went turn around to look at fred but I didn't see him same as y/n I start to cry I saw diana still sleeping I went to her and wake her up"huh fredrick*yawn* what is it"I told her"diana I didn't see y/n and fred in *cry* they bed"I was still crying from it and diana look angry at what I told her"WERE ARE THE HELL ARE DOES TWO I WERE I WILL KILL THEM"then we hear the door open we turn to the door and see fred and y/n talk while they went inside they stop and look at us and y/n said"uh Goodmorning"I went pass him and jump at fred loss balance and I hug him he said"woah fredrick don't do that and I guess you didn't see the note I left"diana went to the two and teaching them not to leave us they said sorry and we heard *knock* *knock*

Y/n P.o.v

*Knock* *knock* I went to the door to see who it is and I open it I see our professor Crystal"Goodmorning professor crystal"I said"Goodmorning Team Royals the headmaster need to see you team to his office"professor crystal said i ask"okay professor what time"she said we have to get there it important and she said her goodbye and Walk away I thought"the headmaster want to see us"I look behind me and saw my tam was looking at me back I told them"okay let all get ready and go to headmaster office"they didn't ask why but we need to go sa we all get ready and went to the headmaster office

*At The Headmaster Office*

Y/n and her friend went there and ask why they need them the headmaster"well Team Royals I want you all to transfer to Beacon Academy to became a huntsman and huntsress"all Team Royals shout"WHAT"and fred said"sir why do we need to transfer to Beacon" while the others still looking at the Headmaster to explain"well you see Team Royals professor ozpin has see a great potential in you all so I agree to transfer you all to Beacon academy will you all accept this offer"y/n said"we will accept this offer thank you headmaster"he respond"you all will leave tomorrow Team Royals good luck on you new journey" "then we leave tomorrow morning and thank you Headmaster for what you done for us and we shall not fail you and goodbye"y/n said as all Team Royals went back to they dorms to pack they stuff Headmaster thought"good luck Team Royals it will be the last time I see them but I am happy to see them one more time and good luck on your new journey Team Royals

*At Beacon Academy*

"Goodmorning class"professor port said and the students respond"Goodmorning professor port"professor port announce that they were new students today and they were top student from signal academy then we heard a *knock* *knock*professor port said enter and the door open and we see the new students. They all went to the front and said"hello everyone it nice to meet you all were are Team Royals pleasure to meet you all"


	3. Chapter 1

Ruby P.o.v

Professor port said they were new students and they were from signal academy I wonder who they are i- but my thought got cut by a knock on the door and the door open reveal four new students they went to the front and professor port told them to introduce themselves and I told my team and friends"they look like prince and princess"they agreed to what I said but the person with the blue hair I couldn't take my eyes of him he then made and eye contact with me but I turn around"hello we are Team Royal it a pleasure to meet you all"all of them said the we heard laughing at the back we all turn around and we see cardin and his team laughing"so what are you drinking tea playing dolls if I were you I think you need to leave this place only real huntsman and huntsress belong here"and all of his team said"yeah you go cardin/show them who the boss/you go cardin your the king"and all of them keep laughing I was going to stop them but the atmosphere change and someone said from the new student"keep laughing all you want but I think you all the one that are playing dolls and also you want I think all of you are going to run once you see a grimm asshole"the girl of there team said and cardin and his minnion are angry at them but professor port stop the fight before it get worse and the new student went to sit down and professor port continue the class*Bell ring* and all of us went out of the classroom and went to the cafeteria we all got our food but we don't see a space for us to sit"hey guys that the team Royals right"Yang said we all look at were she was pointing so I said"maybe they will let as sit next to them"so we all go to them Weiss said"uh hello can we sit here"the girl name Diana said"of course you guys can sit here ang I sure you all know our name would you mind kindly introduce yourself"We all introduce ourselves while sitting down I said"uh can I ask a question if you don't mind" Diana respond to me"of course what i-"I cut her of and said"what are your weapons would you let me see them please pretty please"I think I have star on my eyes while four of them was looking at me one of the boy with blue eyes chuckle and said"I guess your crazy went it comes to weapon and we let you see our weapon but not now maybe later"the three nod Diana said"but if I were you I say my weapon is the best out of them and of course my fire are beautiful and they just idiots"she open her eyes and Fred and Y/n was looking at her they were mad"ahh come on guys no hard feeling right"as she said that she stood up and run the two run to catch her"GET BACK HERE DIANA"while Fredrick was left he stood up and left while saying"wait up you guys" and left Weiss said"well there they go"I was about to say something but*Bell ring*Yang said well lunch is over guys let go to class"we all respond"okay"and we left the Cafeteria

Y/n P.o.v

Me and Fred we caught Diana and Fredrick follow us up panting but I know we have to keep our secret even it means we have to traitors"listen up guys we can't let everyone know our secret were not on signal academy anymore we have to be out own know"three of them agree at me"well then shall we go to our class we can't be late"we all go to our classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't post new chapter but you see I have school work and I will try to post more chapters thank you for reading my story😊


	4. Author note

Sorry everyone I was busy with school work and I didn't got to update new chapter so text time I will try my to make a new chapter and also I add a new semblance to the info of the royals and also please request me or comment what story I shall do well I hope to see you in the next chapter bye😊🌺🌸♥️💕💖


End file.
